darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Madame Truska
| image = | profession = Freak | gender = Female | species = Skelk | age = 1,500 years old | relatives = husband and daughter (in book both deceased) | status = Alive | universe = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = Cirque Du Freak | movie character = | movie appearance = Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant | acted by = Salma Hayek }} Madame Truska is a skelk, a sea-creature that was often mistaken for being mermaids. She is able to grow fur all over her body as well as removing it again. When her family was attacked and killed by evil fishermen, Vancha brought her to the Cirque Du Freak to live there for thirty years as it is custom for the skelks to live without contact with their species when their husband dies. Madame Truska performs at the Cirque du Freak by growing facial hair and re attract it. Habilidades Cambiar de forma Hacer crecer su barba Tragar a sus presas enteras Role in Books was the one who gave Darren his pirate costume. Truska is from a strange land, and initially spoke in a language that sounds like a seal's bark, but Evra later taught her how to speak English. Before learning english, she used a language most at the cirque could not understand. Apparently, she went skinny dipping in "the deep blue" with Vancha March, a Vampire Prince who could speak her native language.. She can also use her beard as a weapon when needed, as in Sons of Destiny , using her beard to strangle Vampaneze. In the The Lake of Souls she says that her husband and daughter were killed by an evil fisherman. When we go on to read the book, Darren and Harkat come across a pirate fisherman called Spits Abrams who is a cannibal. So it could be that Truska's husband and daughter were killed, cooked and eaten by Spits. Role in the Movie Madam Truska is nothing like her book character. She can still grow her beard but that is where the similarities end. In the series it is stated that she has dark blonde hair, but in the movie she has dark brown.She doesn't speak in a foreign language and is dating Larten Crepsley, who makes an allusion to the fact that her beard grows as a sign of sexual arousal ("your lips says 'no! no!, but your beard says 'yes! yes!'). She can also tell prophecies. She knew that something bad would happen if Larten blooded Darren. However, she seemed to like Darren and accepted him into The Cirque du Freak, as did the most of the others.In the film her physical appearance is of a young woman with thin brown hair and huge breasts that attract any man who is his assistant. Trivia Madame Truska (the bearded lady) is part of the book called Cirque Du Freak, and can grow a beard down to her feet and grow it back again. Some people from the audience got some scissors and tried to cut the beard off, one person even got a pair of garden scissors and tried to cut it but none of that worked so she just grew it back in again. Gallery Appearances * * * * * * Category:Cirque Du Freak Characters Category:Cirque du Freak (film) characters Category:Freaks